conversaciones,amor,tristeza y ¡¿msn!
by Raven Gwyll Aimer
Summary: un pequeño delirio mio.¡mi primer fic! espero que les guste...todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer solo hasta que consiga robarle a Edward :P one-shoot


_**Bella pov.**_

_**E**_

_**ra un día hermoso, soleado, un día completamente irreal en Forks, o al menos hacia era según la percepción de todos a mi alrededor, para mi era un día de mortal aburrimiento, tenia clases y, por obvias razones, los Cullen no habían venido al instituto hoy, tan aburrida como estaba saque mi celular (obsequio de Alice por dios sabe que razón) en hora de biología y me conecte a Internet, allí estaba la pequeña duendecillo endemoniada, y comenzamos a hablar:**_

_**A: hola Bella! Distrayéndote en clase? XD**_

_**B: hola Alice! Estoy aburrida, y en todo caso es tu culpa, tu me diste el objeto peligroso**_

_**A: jaja, como estuvo tu día?**_

_**Mire extrañada la pantalla, Alice no preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, y... pensándolo mejor Alice ni siquiera decía hola... solo había una persona que SIEMPRE me preguntaba por mi día... con que intentando engañarme... ya veras Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... **_

_**B: aburrido! Te eh extrañado muchísimo!!! Y también las tonterías de Emm...**_

_**A: y a Edward? Me dirás que no lo has extrañado?**_

_**Sonreí **_

_**B: un poco, si. Pero de cierta manera me siento... libre. A veces Edward puede ser muy sobre protector sabes? Me asfixia**_

_**Edward pov's**_

_**E**_

_**staba completamente aburrido y extrañando a Bella cuando Alice entro en mi habitación y me dijo que se iría de compras, los demás estaban cazando así que me quedaría solo, cuando ella se fue salí rumbo a su cuarto, para asegurarme de que Jasper tampoco estaba pero cuando entre, algo llamo mi atención, su laptop estaba abierta y prendida, y Bella aparecía conectada al msn, no pude resistirme y me senté, pensé que parecería un poco desesperado si le hablaba pero si lo hacia Alice se vería normal no? Las chicas se mantienen en contacto todo el tiempo, así que escribí "hola Bella, distrayéndote en clase? XD" y espere a que respondiera**_

_**B: hola Alice! Estoy aburrida, y en todo caso es tu culpa, tu me diste el objeto peligroso**_

_**Me reí ante su definición de "objeto peligroso" para su celular y respondí: "jaja, como estuvo tu día?" , esta vez tardo en contestar y pensé que tal vez mi respuesta fue la equivocada, algo que Alice no diría, pero ella contesto:**_

_**B: aburrido! Te eh extrañado muchísimo!!! Y también las tonterías de Emm...**_

_**Y a mi? Debería haberme mencionado, después de todo ahora estaría sentada sola en clase de biología, como estaba en el papel de Alice no me pareció mal preguntar**_

_**A: y a Edward? Me dirás que no lo has extrañado?**_

_**B: un poco, si. Pero de cierta manera me siento... libre. A veces Edward puede ser muy sobre protector sabes? Me asfixia**_

_**Su respuesta me dejo helado,¿ la asfixiaba? Antes ella no quería que me separase de ella, y ahora la asfixiaba, esto era un síntoma inequívoco de que ella...comenzaba a "desenamorarse" al pensarlo casi pude escuchar como mi muerto y frío corazón se partía en pedazos, conteste**_

A: tal vez eso significa que ya no lo quieres, no como antes, al menos

_**No pude imprimirle un tono jocoso al mensaje, por que mi vida estaba terminando**_

_**B: jajajajajaja**_

_**Esa era su respuesta? Se reía? Había perdido la razón? Tan poco le importaba ahora que le parecía gracioso? No sabia que sin ella yo moriría? Eso no tenia valor para ella? Pronto llego otro mensaje**_

_**B: una oveja acaba de atrapar en su propio juego a un león..., eso te pasa por intentar engañarme, :P**_

_**Mis ojos casi se me salieron de mis orbitas, ella lo sabia, lo supo todo el tiempo y estaba jugando conmigo, una oleada de paz me cruzo y hasta reí del alivio que sentí**_

_**B: te amo mi tonto tonto león, eso nunca va a cambiar, pero, vale me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ver tu cara, seguro no ah tenido precio**_

_**Me apresure a contestar**_

_**E: me has asustado tanto! También te amo bella, y lo sabes... pero las mujeres son crueles, y tu en especial**_

_**B: gracias por el cumplido! XD debo irme amor, ya casi termina la clase, te veo en mi casa sip?**_

_**E: ahí estaré... te amo**_

_**B: yo igual**_

_**Y se desconecto...**_

_**Salí corriendo apresurado hacia la casa de bella, llegue rápidamente y trepe hasta su ventana, pasaron 15 minutos y escuche la camioneta de Bella aparcar frente a la casa y la hoy subir las escaleras rápidamente pero en el ultimo escalón escuche un golpe seguido de una maldición me reí bajito, tan típico, tan Bella. Por fin llego a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y, literalmente, me salto encima y me abrazo con fuerza.**_

En este momento se que puedo considerarme el hombre / vampiro mas feliz del mundo, porque no hay nada que compre esto, esta pacifica escena de la que formo parte, estando aquí con un dulce ángel dormido entre mis brazos, teniendo el milagro de saber que por alguna extraña razón este ángel me ama, tanto como yo la amo a ella y saber que ella es el lugar al que puedo regresar, ahora y por el resto de la eternidad.

_**Y ahora...ya no importa demasiado si tengo alma, o si podré ir al cielo, o lo que sea que haya después de esta vida, por que aquí, en este lluvioso y pequeño pueblo perdido en Washington e encontrado mi paraíso personal....**_


End file.
